


Dia do Natal

by KaoriMori



Category: Are You Alice?, Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoriMori/pseuds/KaoriMori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Como tive duas ideias vou escrever as duas bem curtinhas para dar tempo de terminar antes do dia 26 daí XD~ Espero que goste dessa também. É um U.A meio descontraído e nada a ver kkkk. Tentei fazer meio que como se eles fossem da atualidade, em um mundo mais normal, como o nosso, mas vou manter os títulos, trate como um apelido se quiser X3.</p></blockquote>





	1. Apenas Ciúmento

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChibiPhantomKitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiPhantomKitsune/gifts).



     Não se lembrava mais de qual tinha sido seu último presente de natal dado pelos seus pais. 

     Já fazia quantos anos mesmo? Estava com vinte e um então... Eram dezesseis anos, ou melhor, dezessete que não passava o Natal com uma família, ou melhor, que não tinha uma família. Os dedos tocaram os vidros da janela, podendo ver de longe as luzes e a enorme árvore que tinha no meio da cidade quando era aquela data. Só faltava mais algumas horas para o dia vinte e cinco. As mães deviam estar pensando ainda no que pedir para as máquinas para a ceia, crianças ansiosas em abrir seus presentes enquanto a si mesmo, só estava pensando em como uma bomba podia explodir naquele lugar, em qualquer lugar daquela cidade. Podia imaginar o fogo crescendo, o desespero, as matrizes escurecendo uma por uma formando áreas de estresse de um segundo para o outro. 

     Kagari odiava as pessoas livres, as pessoas que se achavam livres. Kagari odiava a inocência inicial de Akane, as pessoas que estavam lá fora e lhe olhavam como escória toda vez que tinha de sair para poder matar pessoas que tinham cometido _erros de verdade_ enquanto estavam na sociedade. Já o ruivo, nunca tinha feito nada, ainda assim quando o Scaner de rua lhe pegou fora dito que sua chance de reabilitação era de nada. Zero por cento. Sua mente era um pedaço de lixo. Podia ser ao mesmo tempo doce, engraçado carismático e no fundo no fundo, simplesmente querer colocar todas as pessoas dentro de uma urna funerária. Era verdade. Kagari sabia mentir, fingir, matar... Mas não fazia nada dessas coisas realmente. 

     E era Natal. Se tinha um dia que pudesse lhe dar mais ódio do que esse, o único dia que conseguia pensar era o dia dos pais. 

     Não... Natal com certeza era ainda pior. 

     Pegou mais um pouco do vinho que estava na geladeira, colocando-o em sua taça, bebendo antes de se deitar, sentir a cama macia afundar os seus pesos e afogar os seus pensamentos. Não era como se sentisse mal por pensá-los, mas parte de si se odiava por ver o mundo daquele jeito. Se não visse as coisas daquela forma estaria fora dali, com os pais, talvez algum namorado, aproveitando uma ceia, piadas sem graças e vendo as luzes da árvore de perto... Era egoísta pensar desse jeito, porque era como dizer que queria abandonar Masaoka ali, sozinho, e ser livre para voar como um pássaro, mas era exatamente o que faria se tivesse chance de voltar ao passado. Não porque não o amava, mas porque se tudo tivesse sido diferente... Sequer teria o conhecido. Não sofreria por se achar um merda em pensar em abandoná-lo. 

     Mas como sempre fazia com ele naquela data. Masaoka não estava ali. O relacionamento entre ele e Ginoza não podia ser o melhor, mas ainda assim o entendia quando o mais velho tentava convencer o filho de passar Natal com ele. Kagari se sentia ciumento, porém entendia. O mais velho era um bom pai, ao contrário do seu que... Não, não ia começar com aquilo de novo. Um suspiro, esqueceu o pensamento fechando os olhos relaxando, esperando dormir um pouco. Era Natal, mas não tinha com quem passar, então não precisava ficar acordado até meia noite. Ainda assim não conseguia dormir, uma vaga memória dominando sua mente, aquilo que estava tentando se lembrar mais cedo. Um natal da sua infância... 

     Era verdade. Em seu primeiro natal dentro da caixa branca tinha ganhado um carrinho da Central e um grupo de bonecos. O carro preto e branco, aqueles drones e os bonecos cabeçudos malditos. Em um impulso de raiva quase jogara-os contra o vidro até que lhes disseram quem tinha enviado. Masaoka. Masaoka tinha os enviado, mesmo que não tivesse ido lhe visitar, mandara os brinquedos, sem nenhum cartão porque Kagari não sabia ler de todo jeito. Até onde se lembrava, no segundo natal fora outro, e outro depois desse, até que um ano finalmente parou. Ficara triste, tão triste que se perguntou se tinha feito algo errado porque tudo que fazia era errado. Agora, ao menos, sabia que tinha sido apenas porque Masaoka também passara um tempo na "Caixa branca" por ter ficado com a Matriz suja. 

     Natal era uma bosta, isso era verdade. Mas o motivo de ser um dia pior que o dia dos pais era obviamente porque Masaoka não estava ali. 

      Então fez o mesmo que fazia desde o primeiro dia que entrou na central. Escondeu o rosto no travesseiro e conteve o ciúme, aquele aperto no coração. Não tinha o direito de achar que era mais importante mesmo que Ginoza. Masaoka era o pai dele, não podia simplesmente brigar com o mais velho, cobrar atenção ou impedi-lo de ver o próprio filho, o filho de verdade. Deixava o mais velho insistir, mesmo que soubesse que no fim o moreno ia simplesmente conseguir conversar um pouco com o filho e não ia passar a ceia com ele. Kagari sabia que o amado iria se machucar, que iria doer a rejeição do filho, mas não conseguia deixar de se sentir ciumento. 

     [ Se Masaoka ao menos pudesse ser só seu... 

     O pensamento foi cortado quando ouviu o barulho da porta. Abriu-a, sabendo quem seria, não escondendo um buco que se formava em seu rosto. Vinte um. Vinte um, mas nada tinha mudado desde os onze, quando finalmente passou seu primeiro natal com a pessoa que amava, e nada tinha mudado com o mais velho também, Masaoka continuava chegando levemente bêbado, com aquele sorriso cansado, mas verdadeiro, os pedidos de desculpas decorados e com a caixa de presentes, que era obviamente um jogo. Kagari sorriu ao correr até o guarda-roupa tirando uma caixa verde com novas cores de tinta e pincéis. Eles trocaram os presentes como todos os anos, como todos os anos comentaram um pouco e fizeram suas mais falsas caras de surpresas. O aniversário de Kagari e Natal nunca eram surpreendentes. Ursinhos de pelúcia (Chamados Masa-san, sempre!) e jogos, mas amava isso. 

     O seu verdadeiro presente não eram coisas materiais. Para o garoto de onze anos, para o homem de vinte e um, para Kagari, o presente de verdade sempre seria aquele abraço carinhoso, amoroso e quente, sempre seria o beijo, o cheiro de cigarro e bebida misturada à uma colônia clichê e a sensação de conforto que causavam. A cura que dariam um para o coração do outro de suas dores. Masaoka era o melhor. Seu melhor pai, seu melhor amigo, seu melhor amante, e por isso sempre estaria ali para dizer para ele, com seu melhor bico de mal-humor:

     - Se Ginoza não te dá o devido valor, ele pode simplesmente te dar para mim. Não preciso de mais nenhum presente de natal.

     - Nem dos meus? Vou ficar magoado se não quiser receber mais os meus presentes Ka-chan. 

     - Nem pensar! Eu vou receber todos os seus presentes, nem que eu tenha de ir para o seu quarto quando os ursos me expulsarem da minha cama!

     - Isso parece uma boa ideia. 

     Riram. Sinceramente, naqueles momentos não precisava de mais nada. Não se lembrava da raiva que passava por causa da falta de lembrança, ou do ciúme, só a felicidade que aquele homem trazia ao seu coração só por aparecer. Desde que Masaoka aparecesse tudo ficaria bem. Eles poderiam beber, poderiam conversar, poderiam se beijar, poderiam se amar... A felicidade era simples, a felicidade de uma criança era simples, a felicidade de Kagari era simples não importasse quanto tempo passasse. Se resumia na presença de um homem de cabelos castanhos curtos, olhos cansados e com ruguinhas, alto com uma mão metálica...


	2. Chá com Leite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como tive duas ideias vou escrever as duas bem curtinhas para dar tempo de terminar antes do dia 26 daí XD~ Espero que goste dessa também. É um U.A meio descontraído e nada a ver kkkk. Tentei fazer meio que como se eles fossem da atualidade, em um mundo mais normal, como o nosso, mas vou manter os títulos, trate como um apelido se quiser X3.

  _X_X_

     O sino tocava como um louco na porta da sua loja naquele dia. 

     O suspiro que soltou foi longo, o chapeleiro odiava aquele tipo de pessoa que iam comprar presentes de última hora. O natal era um dia em que haviam comemorações em todos os anos então porque ninguém poderia chegar ali mais cedo? Tinha de preparar as coisas! O peru de natal, os doces, a sala, a cama... Principalmente, seu psicológico para o desastre que seria a presença daquela criatura ali. Por isso sem nenhum remorso, colocou todos os homens para fora, ignorando os gritos, ligando o seu décimo nono cigarro do dia. Estava pior do que a chaminé da fábrica de papel da cidade.

     Mas mais um sino tocou. Embora fosse um sino diferente. 

     Não foi nenhuma surpresa em ver o homem de cabelos cobreados entrar pela janela de sua casa. Aquela mania irritante persistia desde quanto eram crianças, quando o garoto simplesmente invadira seu quarto. Naquele tempo ainda vivia com os pais e quase jogou o intruso pela janela com um chute. Agora, quase treze anos depois, ainda tinha vontade de fazer isso toda vez que ele agia como se fosse um gato vadio. Não que ele não fosse realmente isso. Muito pelo contrário, Cheshire não era nada _diferente_ disso. 

     Ainda assim continuou arrumando a mesa. Forro, xícaras de chá, Muffins e biscoitos natalinos, além do comum aos dois. Leite e chá. 

     Não seria a primeira vez que passava a data comemorativa com o gato, mas provavelmente seria a primeira vez que realmente se sentariam na mesa antes da Meia-Noite ao invés de se perderem nos lençóis até que notassem que 00 horas tinha passado à muito tempo. Agora o chapeleiro estava só observando o homem aparecer pela porta de seu quarto, o sininho preso no colar do jovem tinindo irritantemente. Se cumprimentaram, Do jeito normal aos dois e depois disso apenas sentaram-se à mesa. 

     As conversas não duraram muito. Eles eram muito diferentes, além do fato do gato apenas levar à sério o que queria. A simples menção do nome de um dos conhecidos do chapeleiro poderia invocar uma briga, e Chess parecia gostar bastante de fazer isso porque sempre o nome de Alice aparecia nas visitas. Elogios aos cafés e doces também eram comuns embora sempre viessem com uma piadinha engraçadinha ou um pouco de brincadeira maliciosa do gato. E falando em malícia... Nenhum dos dois nunca perdiam tempo quando o assunto era aquele. 

     O chapeleiro quase ficou na defensiva quando o gato se levantou e se aproximou, sentando-se em uma de suas pernas. As mãos, acabaram indo para a cintura dele em algo que variava de contragosto à expectativa e, na segunda sensação aquele inútil nunca decepcionava. Se lhe dissessem à alguns anos atrás que leite e chá não combinavam, ele concordaria veemente, mas as coisas tinham mudado agora. Esse era o sabor marcante do beijo deles, intenso. Sentiu um arrepio subindo em sua espinha, o membro formigando, quando o volume dele roçou em sua coxa, o apertou ainda mais na cintura, aproximando. 

     Porém aquele tipo de carícia calma não demorou muito. O chapeleirou o levantou, as coisas foram arrastadas com cuidado da mesa para que dessem espaço para algo muito mais delicioso naquele momento. Por um instante não se importou com a porcelana cara, com desperdício de comida, porque desperdício maior seria negligenciar o desejo palpável que tinham no momento... até aquele minuto. 

     A mesa rangeu...

     O que veio depois foi uma bagunça. A perna da mesa bamboleou, não realmente caindo, mas derrubando o conteúdo de uma xícara no gato que se assustou e de algum jeito conseguiu derrubar-se no chão. O chapeleiro ainda tentou segurá-lo, mas a consequência disso era que acabou caindo por cima do outro, inconscientemente ajeitando-se de forma que não o machucasse, nem o acertasse, as mãos se encontrando com o chão antes que o corpo se encontrasse com o dele. Um riso divertido foi dado pelo Cheshire, e o moreno não entendeu até que o leite e chá vazou da mesa caindo na cabeça do Mad Hatter, descendo pelas costas por dentro da camisa e, no gato, descendo pelo peitoral. 

      - Me deixa dar um jeito nisso... 

      - Não ouse gato vira-lata. Isso é tudo culpa sua! 

      Mas não tinha jeito. Sentiu quando o Chess lambeu um pouco do leite em sua bochecha, lentamente, quando a boca dele de novo invadiu a sua, o quadril se levantando para encontrar com o seu. Quase podia jurar que ouvia um ronronar discreto, uma risada baixa e interna. Aquele safado sempre sabia dar a volta por cima quando o assunto era sexo. Tinha que arrumar a mesa! Ao menos parar de deixar os líquidos lhe sujar e sujar o chão e alguma xícara de porcelana de cair, mas nada pareceu motivo bom o suficiente para parar com o que faziam. 

       - Acho que vamos realmente precisar de um banho~ - Ouviu-o dizer quando se separaram, os corpos já melados pelo leite e chá... E ainda nem tinham feito nada demais. A ideia do banho parecia tentadora, até que sentiu uma lambida em seu pescoço, e se tocou de que tipo de "banho" ele estava sugerindo. Esse banho não tinha nada a ver com água e chuveiro pelo jeito. Mas ainda assim, fingiu ignorância, só para poder falar: 

       - Uma pena que eu esqueci de comprar seu shampoo anti-pulga. 


End file.
